Servius Okoro
Servius Horatius Okoro (born Month Day, Year) is a character created and roleplayed by Chris on the roleplaying forum, My Own Shadow. His celebrity representative is Morgan Freeman. Biography Servius has been unable to find his place of birth, as he immediately jumped from his place of birth to Virginia in the early 1700's, where he was raised as the child of a slave woman. It was she who gave him the name 'Okoro'. He spent his early life unaware of his powers; he simply didn't realize that being bored didn't speed up time for others, or that being in a hurry didn't slow it down. When he was seven years old, Servius was to be subjected to the whip, but as it lashed at him, he disappeared. He then found himself in Ancient Rome, where he was taken in by a member of the Pulvillus branch of the Horatius gens, who taught him Latin and gave him the praenomina (given name) Servius and the nomen (family clan) Horatius. Servius kept the family line name, or cognomen, of the woman who had been his mother for the past eight years, arriving at the current full name, Servius Horatius Okoro. As he grew up, he became more in tune with and in control of his powers, and eventually, as a young man, he left his place in Ancient Rome behind to seek out his adoptive mother. He arrived precisely after he had disappeared, just in time to see the enraged whip-wielder turn instead on his mother. He struck the man down, and turned to his mother, but she looked at him with only fear in her eyes. It was that look that caused him to vow never to take another life, and it was then that he set off on his romp through time. Appearance Servius appears aged, with greying hair and skin wrought with wrinkles. His appearance has been slowly cultivated over the course of his life as an unconscious alignment with his personality; his elderly look reflects the wisdom he possesses and the time he has spent on Earth. He is usually smiling, but his smiles seem almost pitying. Servius prefers to wear formal attire, such as suits that by modern standards appear to be dated. His reasoning is that suits are most likely to be acceptable attire in the more recent centuries, or his primary roaming grounds. If his travels took him to time periods where a suit would be out of place, he would change into something more suitable. Personality Servius is wise beyond measure and as patient as one could possibly imagine, but his refusal to cooperate is often misconstrued as him becoming anxious with wasted time. More likely than not, he is simply convinced of the futility of indulging in whatever the activity happens to be, or perhaps his boredom with something that he has already done many times. By nature, it is expected that a person will run into Servius at least once in his or her life, as he quite literally has all the time in the world with which to meet people. However, he will often do little more than observe from a distance, as he finds many people to be so alike that they are practically the same person. If Servius does choose to approach someone, he or she may describe his demeanour as 'infuriating,' as he is slow to answer questions and quick to raise them (though he doesn't often ask them, either). He works, understandably, at his own pace, saying what he feels needs to be said and when he wants to say it. He usually doesn't like to interfere with things, by virtue of not being able to completely control the flow of time, even with his powers. Something will always go wrong, as fixing a problem will simply change the future, allowing for new mistakes to be made. However, he can not stand to see a life wasted, and will often interfere with matters of life or death, as he understands, in this capacity, that life is a very fleeting thing for most. Trivia Interesting facts about your character go here. Please use a bulleted list. Category:Player Characters Category:Demons Category:Chris' Characters